


Symbols

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “She was just asymbol, to the other Diamonds,” Garnet murmurs to Pearl.Garnet contemplates Pink Diamond.





	Symbols

“She was just a _symbol_ , to the other Diamonds,” Garnet murmurs to Pearl, as they follow Steven back to what had been Pink Diamond’s room to prepare for the ball. Not that there’s much for any of them to actually prepare, least of all Steven, who—as Blue Diamond and Yellow Pearl had made clear—need only sit on the throne as an ornament, as inspiration to _lesser_ Gems.

“Yes.”

“That’s why she left.”

“It was… _painful_ for her.”

“But,” _The Renegade Pearl. The Answer._ “Then she turned _us_ into symbols too.” 

“I…” Pearl sighs. "Yes, I suppose she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
